Love Is Just a Four Letter Word (Remastered Edition)
by Dark Phoenixa
Summary: Hurt and confused by her best friend's actions, Aria is suffering from the possible consequences of Hanna's actions. As she struggles to understand Hanna's side of the story, she starts to doubt that there is always a light at the end of a tunnel as she struggles to forgive her, and move on with her life. Please read the author's note at the end of the first chapter.
1. Jar of Hearts

**Please note that I do not own Pretty Little Liars. This work is not intended for profit. This work is intended only for entertainment and for something to read in between releasing episodes of Pretty Little Liars. Enjoy the final season of Pretty Little Liars, which is season 7.**

 **Warning: This content contains sexual, mature, and intense themes.**

 **Author's note: By the way, there's a lot of time jumping and references back to different episodes of Pretty Little Liars. Also, I will make my own references. This chapter begins with episode 9 of season 5.**

 **Chapter 1: Jar of Hearts**

"Tonight's homework is to complete only the even numbers on page 212 to page 215," our Calculus teacher said as the final bell rang, signalling the end of school.

Several students around me groaned. I was one of the several students who groaned. The teacher had been giving us quite a lot of homework. We had a huge chapter test coming up.

The teacher laughed as he excused us. There was quite the ruckus as students stood up and pushed in their chairs noisily. I waited for a little so that the door wouldn't be too crowded. I left the classroom and decided not to wait for my other friends as I headed for my locker. I reached my locker minutes later and entered the combination. When I tugged the door open, I realised I had sort of messed up the combination somehow. I tugged at the door stupidly for a moment. I leaned back against my locker and folded my arms across my chest, closing my eyes.

"Having trouble?" I heard a male voice speak somewhere to my right.

My eyes flew open to see Jason. Jason DiLaurentis, the man I turned down a relationship for another relationship I knew would eventually come to an end.

"Sort of," I blushed as I tucked a thick curl behind my ear. "Well… not really. I just messed up the combination".

"Do you want help?" Jason asked me.

"No thanks," I smiled as I turned back to retry once more.

I tried again, and this time the door opened. I unzipped my bag and shoved a few unnecessary things into my locker. I zipped my bag shut and shut my locker.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?" I asked Jason as I turned around to face him.

"I was actually coming over to ask you how your brother was doing. I just finished work," Jason replied.

"Um… as far as I know… Mike… um… I think he's doing fine? I haven't really talked to him recently. I've been quite busy preparing for my mom's wedding and her engagement party," I answered him.

"Is there anything I can do to help you and your mom? I know your friends need you at times when you're busy with preparations," Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah, definitely. I-we wouldn't mind the extra help. It would definitely help us move a lot faster," I smiled.

"It's good to see you smile," Jason smiled. "I hope everything is going well with you".

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. It's been really bothering me, and I haven't had anyone else to talk to besides my friends, excluding Hanna," I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"What do you mean by 'excluding Hanna', Aria? What's going on?" Jason demanded. "I've never heard you having problems with your friends, except for the exception of my little half-sister, Spencer the brat, and the occasional one of you going rogue".

"I don't want to talk about it because I don't want to drag you into my drama," I jumped a little at his tone.

"Well, uh… you should take my advice and make amends with her. I haven't seen you guys tear apart like this before," Jason clapped my shoulder before turning to leave. "Oh, and Aria?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I only got back in town yesterday and would appreciate it if Spencer and the others wouldn't bomb me with questions. Could you keep them from doing so, please?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah, I can do that," I nodded.

"Thanks. Oh, and I see that those pink streaks haven't returned," Jason commented.

"Well, I don't know if I'll do pink again, but I may streak my hair again at some point," I smiled.

"Well, I'll see you around. Do you want to meet up for a coffee or lunch sometime?" Jason said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good," I smiled.

"See you, Aria," and with that Jason vanished.

Blushing furiously, I stared down at the ground. I didn't realise that my friends had shown up right after Jason had left.

"Hey, Aria. What did Jason have to say to you?" Hanna asked me.

Sighing inevitably, I turned around to face my friends.

"Hanna Quinn Marin, would you please do me a favour and leave me alone for a while, please?" I tried my best to keep myself together and not let my anger get the best of me as it started to build up again. "I'm hurting right now. I just need time to heal and be away from you guys right now".

I turned on my heel and calmly walked away from them.

"Aria, please!" my friends shouted after me as I pushed open the nearest exit.

I jogged outside towards my car, my hair streaming behind me in the wind. I dug my keys out of my purse and unlocked the car. I got in and dumped my stuff on the shotgun seat. I quickly buckled my seatbelt and started the car, slamming the door. The engine roared to life and I backed out of the parking space. On the way home, I took a slight detour for some coffee. I needed to clear my head and get prepared to soon enter work mode when I get home.

I parked out in front of the Brew and got out. I yanked open the door and entered the Brew. My mom's boyfriend, Zack, stood behind the counter, as usual, waiting for customers.

"Good afternoon, Aria," Zack smiled, "what can I get for you?"

"Dark roast, decaf coffee with half and half milk, please," I answered

"Coming right up," Zack said and turned away to make my order.

I yawned and sat down at a nearby table. As I pulled out my phone to text Ezra, the door opened and my friends including Jason entered. Sighing irritatedly, I stood up and slouched over to my friends, ignoring Jason.

"What do you want?" I asked them. "Did you tail me?"

"No, we didn't. We're just worried about you, Aria," Spencer reassured me. "You told us that you were hurting, but we don't know what you're hurting about. We want to be here for you, but we can't if we don't understand what's going on".

"Thanks, guys," I yawned, running my hands through my hair. "You can ask Hanna why I'm hurting".

I stepped away from them to pay for my coffee. I paid for it and left, telling myself to keep it together and not give way to my darker feelings. I headed over to my car and unlocked it. I set my purse on the floor of the car as I got in, buckling my seatbelt and shutting the door. Just as I started the engine, the passenger door opened and Jason sat down.

"Hey, you okay?" Jason asked me softly.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I challenged him back, lying at the same time.

"Aria, don't lie to me. You're not okay," Jason said. "There's something that's going down between you and Hanna. Something seems a little suspicious because every single time you speak to Hanna, you clench and flex your jaw muscles".

"Jason, please stop trying to break down what's going on between me and Hanna. I don't want to get you involved and make the situation messier than it is right now," I sighed and buried my face in my hands

"Then tell me what's wrong," Jason said softly as he rubbed my back muscles in smooth, steady, rhythmic circles. "Maybe I'll stop bugging you then".

"Fine," I said. "I feel like Hanna's trying to ruin my mom's relationship with the guy she's engaged to and is about to marry. She told me that Zack was hitting on her. I don't believe her. I thought she was just trying to prevent my mom and Zack from marrying".

"Maybe you should ask her what really went down between her and Zack. I think that you're just misinterpreting/misunderstanding the whole situation here," Jason said.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore. We've had to deal with Spencer taking too much Provigil, and Hanna getting wasted at random times during the day. I mean there's just been too much going on that I can't focus on one thing at a time. I have to deal with Hanna on my own and our whole business with-" I cut myself off abruptly.

"You have to deal with some kind of business with who?" Jason tried to coax me into telling him about A.

"Just forget about it," I shook my head. "I need to head home. Either I can drive you home, or you can get out".

"Aria, is there-" Jason started.

"Just get out," I said. "Go! I can't explain certain things to you because of the consequences that would result from my actions if I did".

"Aria," Jason said.

God, stop it! Jason was really testing me to get information that was confidential only between me and my friends. I couldn't let him find out about A. If he did, there'd be a lot of questions. If he found out more than just A, either he'd throw me and my friends in jail, or he'd try to be the understanding figure and help us out. Heavens, I couldn't let him find out.

"Jason, you're really testing me right now. If you don't stop and not get out of the car, I swear to God I will run you over with my car," I said, my stronghold wavering.

"Fine," Jason huffed, "but you and I aren't done with this conversation".

I rolled my eyes in response as I stifled back a retort. Once Jason was gone, I pulled out of the parking space and headed home. When I arrived home, I parked in front of my house and got out, grabbing my bags. I headed up the front steps of my house and unlocked the door, smacking the door into my brother's forehead.

"Oh my God, Mike. Are you okay? I'm so sorry," I immediately apologised.

"It's okay. I should've known better to open the door at that moment," my brother nodded his head to show all was forgiven.

I entered the house and walked over to the living room. I dumped my stuff on the floor and sat down on the sofa. I pulled out my homework from my bag and started working on it.

"Hey, sis. I'm going to go over to the library to find another book to read. Tell Mom where I am if she asks what I'm up to," Mike said as he poked his head around a bookshelf.

"Alright, good luck finding a book," I said.

"Thanks," Mike said and left the house.

I continued to work on homework until it was 100% perfect and completely finished. When I finished, I put my stuff back in my bag and walked into the kitchen. I got out a glass from an overhead glass cupboard with a cherry wood frame. I poured myself a cup of fruit juice and drained it all in one gulp. God, I was so parched. I should've drunk some water while I did my homework.

I heard my phone ring in my purse in the other room. I poured myself another glass of fruit juice and walked into the other room to answer my phone. I turned my phone on as I pulled it out of my purse. I'd received a text from Spencer.

 _Can we talk?_

I sighed, knowing what Spencer was trying to get out of me. I didn't want to talk to her about the misconception that I was struggling to live with. Some part of me believed Hanna, and the other part didn't believe her. I didn't want to believe that Hanna and Zack were having some sort of whatever-the-hell affair, but I did. That wasn't fair to Hanna because best friends are supposed to be understanding and not misinterpret each other when something that doesn't feel right happens. God, I was breaking that vow. I wasn't being fair to her. I was misguided for all the wrong reasons, and I just couldn't shake those feelings off. It was like A had intentionally arranged this little affair to separate or keep my mom from being happy. It was also as if A was intentionally putting this stupid little scheme between us, tearing our friendship apart piece by piece, but no. I don't think it's all that. At some point, I should just forgive Hanna and move on with my mom's engagement party, but how was that possible? Jason's words from earlier floated back to me.

" _You should take my advice and make amends with her,"_ Jason had said.

But how? That's when I decided to contact Jason about what to do specifically to understand Hanna's side of the story. I typed an answer back to Spencer before texting Jason.

 _Sorry, I'm a little busy right now. I've got family issues right now._

 _Oh, sorry. Later?_

 _Yeah, sure, okay, fine, whatever._

I pulled up Jason's contact info and texted him.

 _Hey, can we talk?_

About two seconds later, he sent me a response with a winky face.

 _Yeah, sure. Coming over? ;-)_

 _Yeah, be there in a few._

See you soon. ;p

 **Author's note: What do you guys think of the new version of Love Is Just a Four Letter Word? I've been trying to put myself in Aria's perspective by being a little bit of how a therapist would understand all this (i.e. Dr Sullivan.) I would love positive feedback and constructive criticism in order to help me become a better writer. There is one note about Love Is Just a Four Letter Word (the old version.) I am no longer continuing that version, for I am working on this version instead. I intend to give this version my all and best understanding of Aria. Please don't go and rant at me in the reviews telling me that I sometimes f*ck things up. Please try to be understandable why I kind of kept the misconception of Hanna and Zack together up. Of course in Pretty Little Liars, when Hanna tells Aria that Zack makes a deliberate move on her because of A's intentions to keep the little affair up, Aria is understandably upset but she refuses to believe her friend at first. Slowly, she regrets having yelled at Hanna and eventually forgives her and moves on with her life. That's basically the whole point of the story I'm trying to write here. I'm sorry if I upset anyone. Thank you for understanding me and taking time to read my story.**

 **Thanks for all your support,**

 **~ NerdWhizz**

 **(Spoiler alert: How in the hell did Troian Bellisario master/keep up an Essex accent throughout the duration of shooting the very last episode of Pretty Little Liars in season 7? Essix accents are somewhat our interpretation of a British accent.)**


	2. 93 Million Miles

**Please note that I do not own Pretty Little Liars. This work is not intended for profit. This work is intended only for entertainment and for something to read in between releasing episodes of Pretty Little Liars. Enjoy the final season of Pretty Little Liars, which is season 7.**

 **Warning: This content contains sexual, mature, and intense themes.**

 **Author's note: By the way, there's a lot of time jumping and references back to different episodes of Pretty Little Liars. Also, I will make my own references. This chapter begins with episode 9 of season 5.**

 **Chapter 2: 93 Million Miles**

I arrived at his house several minutes later. I got out and slammed the car door shut, grabbing my purse. I locked my car and headed up the pathway to the front porch of the DiLaurentis house. I headed up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Jason.

"Hey, Aria," Jason smiled as he held the door open.

"Hey, Jase," I said as I stepped into his house.

I walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, dropping my purse to the floor. Jason followed me and went over to the fridge. He opened the fridge and got out some juice.

"So what is it that you need help with?" Jason asked me. "Is it Hanna?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well… you wouldn't be here to talk to me unless you were asking me out on a date," Jason said. "Of course I already know that you're taken".

"You still remember," I said.

Ouch, way to friendzone me, Jason.

"Yep, I do," Jason said as he poured a glass of fruit juice and put it in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip as I grimaced.

"So… how can I help you?" Jason asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well… uh… I need a little help on understanding how to see the situation from Hanna's point of view and not fly off the handle at her," I said, twisting my hands in my lap and toying with the several rings I wore.

"First of all, you should control your temper, and two, you should try to understand the situation better. You should try to understand the situation from Hanna's point of view like you said," Jason bit his lip, trying to rack up some advice to give me.

"Okay," I said.

"I can't really help you because I don't know what went down between you two and Zack. I don't fully understand the situation because I'm in the dark, and no one's fully opening up to tell me the whole of the situation," Jason said. "I'm sorry if I'm not much help, but this is some heavy girl stuff that I can't really understand because I'm a guy."

"Thanks for your time then," I said, draining the juice in one gulp.

I got up from the stool and went over to the sink. I turned on the hot water and washed the cup, putting it on the drying rack when finished. I went back over to the counter and bent over to pick up my purse from the floor. I shouldered my purse and moved to leave his house. Jason blocked me, and for once I wondered what his intentions were to keep me from leaving.

"I found this in my room when I was tidying it earlier," Jason said, pressing a bracelet in my hands.

"Oh! That's right. I never asked you for it back," my eyes widened. "I totally remember this bracelet. When Alison was still alive, she and I went to that boutique. I wanted that bracelet, but Alison didn't approve of it because she didn't approve of my style. You bought it for me when she wasn't looking and kept it ever since."

"Yep," Jason said, stepping aside so I could leave.

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek and left his house.

I left the door open as I raced down the stairs of his front porch to my car. I unlocked it and got in, dumping my stuff to the floor of my car in a flurry. I calmed my racing nerves as I started the car and pulled out of his driveway. I drove home without looking back. The nape of my neck, chest, and cheeks burned crimson in embarrassment. How could I be so stupid to kiss his cheek and leave him there to wonder what the hell had happened? I mean I like him, but how can I hope that there may be a chance for us to be together at some time in the future? God, I am such an idiot.

I arrived home and parked in the driveway this time. I got out and grabbed my purse, shutting the door. I headed up the pathway to the front door. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. My mom had returned home and was sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Mom," I said as I passed her and headed up the staircase to my room.

"Hey, sweetheart," my mom said.

I pushed open the door to my room and entered, dumping my purse next to my nightstand. I flopped down on my bed and sighed as I stared up at the ceiling of my room. How was I ever going to get myself out of all this mess and focus on only one thing at a time?

 **Author's note: I'm really sorry that it took forever for me to get another chapter up. I've had a really bad case of writer's block and don't know what else to write about. I'm trying to improve my writing as best as I can, but I need your help. I would love positive feedback and constructive criticism.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~ NerdWhizz**


	3. You Drove Me Insane-Ridiculous Lengths

**Please note that I do not own Pretty Little Liars. This work is not intended for profit. This work is intended only for entertainment and for something to read in between releasing episodes of Pretty Little Liars. Enjoy the final season of Pretty Little Liars, which is season 7.**

 **Warning: This content contains sexual, mature, and intense themes.**

 **Author's note: By the way, there's a lot of time jumping and references back to different episodes of Pretty Little Liars. Also, I will make my own references.**

 **Chapter 3: Piece by Piece You Drove Me Insane to the Point I Could Not Bear it Longer**

"Aria! Dinner!" my mom shouted up the stairs several hours later.

I sighed as I looked up from my journal.

"Coming!" I shouted, dotting an ellipsis at the end of my incomplete thought.

I quickly read what I'd written before putting my stuff away.

 _This wasn't what I expected. When I used to imagine what being with Ezra would be like once we were allowed to actually be together open and honestly, I thought everything would be... well, perfect. We'd go out on dates together – sometimes alone, sometimes with other couples. He'd proudly introduce me to his friends, and they'd become my friends as well. He'd get to know Spencer, Hanna, and Emily and realize how amazing my friends are, and they'd eventually come to see him as more than just their ex-English teacher. But most of all I thought that we'd become more intimate with each other. And I don't mean sex, per say, though that certainly should have been a possibility, but just closer. It'd be like, once we stopped having so many secrets from the rest of the world, our walls around each other would come crumbling down as well._

 _Was I being idealistic? Yeah, probably a little. Was I being naïve? I don't want to think so, because shouldn't relationships be more than... this? but it appears that way. Things between Ezra and I are are just so... well, boring. And it has nothing to do with the fact that, now that we're not sneaking around to be together, all the fun is gone. I've just come to realize that, for the majority of our relationship, sneaking around was really all we had. Perhaps we had common interests and fun in the beginning... for like five seconds, but, looking back on the last year, I realize that, when we weren't fighting, or making up, or breaking up over the fact that we couldn't be together openly, we really didn't see much of each other. He has work, and I have school, my family, and my friends. In an open relationship or not, our lives simply don't meet and forget about them actually combining. It's like church and state with us... or, at least, how the constitution intended for church and state to be like._

 _A part of me questions whether it's the rush of our secret rendezvouses that I miss, but that just can't be it. I remember what those were like. After all, it wasn't that long ago that we were still hiding our feelings for each other from everyone else but especially my parents. I hated sneaking around. It was nerve-wracking, sometimes even scary, and most definitely inconvenient. Then, I start to question Ezra's apparent apathy towards our relationship now that we're together freely. Has he lost interest because I'm no longer the forbidden fruit so to speak? I don't want to think this way. It's going to do nothing but further drag our relationship down, but, at the same time, things aren't right between us. At least, I hope not, because, if this is what I have to look forward to in the future of all my romances – seeing each other once, maybe twice a week; semi-cold dinners of Chinese takeout, followed by a rented DVD and stale popcorn; and stilted phone conversations between his responsibilities and mine, well, then, I'm not sure if I want to even date. It's depressing, and because it's depressing, it drags down everything else in my life as well._

 _Don't get me wrong. I love Ezra, and I believe that he loves me, too, but I'm starting to realize that love just might not be enough. (Wow, did I sound like a depressing break-up song there!) We need to be friends, too, and, right now, we're more like strangers. When exactly did this happen to us, and where was I when it did; how did I not see this until it was too late? Is it too late?_

 _No, I don't think that way. What Ezra and I share together is far too important, and we fought way too hard to be together to just... give up. No, we just need to talk about our issues – get them out on the table so to speak and deal with them. And this should be simple enough. If nothing else, Ezra and I have always been able to talk to each other... probably because he's an English teacher/professor, and I just can't talk about things – my thoughts, my feelings. I just wish that, before I talked to Ezra, I could run through my ideas with someone else first, but that's not going to happen._

 _At one point, I would have felt comfortable going to my mom with my relationship woes, but not now – not when I just finally got her to, if not support my relationship with Ezra, then at least to allow it. The last thing I need is for her to see a chink in our armour and pounce on it to use against us. Usually, I'd go to my friends, but I've just never been comfortable discussing Ezra at length with the girls. (And, side note, what's up with that? You're supposed to be able to talk to your best friends about anything but especially about your boyfriend. Huh. Weird. I don't know. Maybe it's because he was their teacher...) Anyway, besides my awkwardness concerning Ezra around them, it just doesn't seem right either – what with the three of them all having their own issues to deal with; they don't need my problems on top of their own as well. And forget about Mike. I swear, if he doesn't respond with a grunt, then he actually believes that scratching... something... is an appropriate answer to a question. Really, he's sometimes enough to make me think that Emily has the right idea about girls... only not, because... yeah, no._

 _Then there's Jason..._

 _Whoa._

 _I have no idea where that thought even came from! I haven't spoken with, let alone seen, Jason in weeks. I mean, I know that he's around, but he seems so preoccupied with something, and then there's the way that we left things between us a couple of months ago. He knows that I'm with someone, but, at the same time, I'm not sure if he actually accepted my excuse. Not that he's done anything inappropriate or anything; I just get the feeling that he's... I don't know – biding his time, maybe. This should bother me, but it doesn't. In fact, I find it really flattering and even a little... inviting. What's up with..._

I put my pencil down on the table and closed my journal, putting on the lock. I opened a drawer in my table and put my diary along with the key on top inside. I closed it shut before leaving and heading downstairs with my phone in hand. I traced the scent of dinner to the dining room. I took a seat at the dining table and accepted the serving of lasagna my mom had given me. I started eating but stopped when I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I hoped it was only Mike coming downstairs for dinner because if it wasn't Mike, I was going to freak. That would mean that A would be in my house doing who knows what. I glanced up from dinner to see Mike emerging into the room. I let out a mental sigh of relief as Mike took a seat at the dining table. He shot me a look before stuffing his mouth with food.

I finished my dinner and put the dishes in the sink. I hurried back through the house and up the stairs to my room. I flung the door open and noticed that someone had been in my room. One of several stacks of books on the window seat had fallen over, and the window curtains were in a different position. A had been in my room. Remembering my journal, I opened the drawer to find that it was still there, except that it had been moved. A had done something to it. I frantically removed the lock and flipped to the journal entry I'd been working on until my mom had called me down to dinner. Nothing had been changed to it. I flipped to the side of the page that was blank and read a note from A.

 _Feel my wrath, bitch. Feel the worst you'll ever feel unless I get what I want. Listen to me. Make up your mind of who you want to be with: my brother or the teacher. Make no decision in the end? I'll take both from you, Aria. Here's a little push to make you make a decision. Choose wisely. Once you make a choice, no take backsies. Lots of love - A_

I growled in frustration and slammed my journal shut. I put the lock back on and put it back in the drawers of my desk. A had gotten to my journal. That was the worst invasion of privacy A had ever done to me. I thought about texting Spencer and the others about it, but they all had their own issues to deal with. I didn't want to add on to their list of issues. I let out a roar of anger and slammed my tightly clenched fists into the walls of my room. For once, I considered telling Jason about my issues. Surely, he'd be a lot more understanding than Ezra. Ezra would just judge me even though he would say he wouldn't judge if I told him the truth why I tense up whenever I get a message or a phone call.

I sighed in frustration and yanked at my hair, ignoring the pain. God, that bloody bastard, A, seemed to always be behind all of our problems as a group together; me, Emily, Spencer, Alison, and Hanna. It was so frustrating that the fact that A was behind everything, and we hadn't figured out who our stalker was already. I know, I know. Things like these take time, but it's painfully stressful sometimes.

I reached for my phone to tell someone what had happened but decided against it. I didn't want to bother people if they were doing something at the moment. I would rather they find out what happened when they had time to talk. My phone went off to alert me that I had just received a message. As usual, my shoulders and hands tensed as I picked my phone up and read the message. I'd received a message from Ezra, and by the looks of the text I guessed something bad was going to happen.

 _We need to talk. You, me, the Brew in 10 mins._

I quickly sent him a reply.

 _What's going on?_

He sent me a message with a few images attached to it.

 _Just what the hell is this, Aria?_

I opened the iMessages app and quickly glanced at the images.

 _Ezra, I… you know what? I'm not even going to talk about it. Let's talk about something else: who sent those to you? That's my journal. You have no right to it. We're done. It's over._

I know, I know. What I had just done was the most cliche thing ever. Breaking up over texting was quite common, and I had just done that to Ezra. I had just broken up with him over text.

 _What?! Aria, speak to me? What's going on?_

I sighed and turned off my phone. I wasn't going to talk to him, not after what he had just done. What he had just done was a huge invasion of my privacy. Though A had sent him a copy of the journal entry, he shouldn't have read it, not without my consent. I should have concealed my journal a lot better than I could have done. And again, everything came down to A. A had forced me to break up with Ezra. I guessed that what A had done was the little push s/he had given me from the message in my journal. God, that bloody bitch… okay, let me stop myself there before I rant any longer. For the next five minutes, my phone kept beeping with messages from Ezra trying to understand what had happened and what was going on. Eventually the beeping got to a point where I just turned it completely off and ignored it.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and slammed my fists down on my table. The table shook violently under the suddenly forced action. Dammit, A! Ugh! I choked back angry tears as I slammed my fists repeatedly against any nearby surface that was available. I worked myself into an inclement rage. My rage didn't subside until about maybe half an hour later. I threw my pencils all around my room. I flung my books across my room. In one swift motion, I swept everything off my desk. Things shattered and scattered all over my floor. I cleared my window seat of all the books that sat there in stacks, flinging them across the room. I heard footsteps outside of my room. Footsteps either receded away or remained stationary in front of my room, standing at my bedroom door listening to the awful racket I was conjuring up with destroying my room.

Once I had calmed down, I was still angry but sad that my relationship with Ezra had come to an abrupt end because of A. During my rage, I'd managed to keep back angry tears, but now my tears rolled down my cheeks. Cheeks aflame in anger, I removed my makeup from my face, rubbing vigorously at my skin. I brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjamas. I slowly picked up everything I'd flung mercilessly to the floor in rage earlier. I organised everything even neater than before.

With a detested scowl, I got into my bed and pulled my blankets up to my chin. I tried to close my eyes and go to sleep, but when I did that, I would wake up from nightmares of possible situations and scenarios where I lost everything and everyone I loved, leaving me bereft of anything I should have the right to; love, liberty, freedom, and basic rights. I tried counting sheep to make myself go to sleep. That didn't work. I tried humming 99 Bottles of Beer, and still that didn't work. I just lay there thinking until I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short. I'm so sorry that I "abandoned" this story. There's just been a lot of stuff that's been going on. I have finals next week, and so I've been doing homework and studying for finals. Also, I had an extreme case of writer's block, and so that prevented me from writing any high quality writing. It wasn't until quite a few days ago that I started working on a collaborative story with one of my friends from school, and so that actually removed my writer's block, finally allowing me to get my writing creativity flowing. I'm sorry if you're angry at me. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best right now, but my creativity flow is much better later at night. Also, I'm a bit rusty, so please forgive me. As usual, I would love positive feedback and positive criticism. Thank you for your time reading my story.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~ NerdWhizz**


End file.
